A House to Remember
by funkaymunkay
Summary: The GSD cast is stuck to live in a main house for a year. Their goal is to each have their own business and end up making it successful at the end of the year or whoever is standing last in the house gets the big reward. The reward of course is secret. Ye


Parody- An experimental thing-

The GSD cast is stuck to live in a main house for a year. Their goal is to each have their own business and end up making it successful at the end of the year or whoever is standing last in the house gets the big reward. The reward of course is secret. Yes- a reality show type thing. Will there be romances and rivalry among with a whole list of emotions? …Eh, most likely, xD

R&R please o.o

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this

'**A House to Remember' Chapter 1**

12AM:

A large white manor is spotted with a number of windows. It seems anxious to be filled up with inhabitants assuming that all the invited contestants will appear and stay in this house. The lawn is lush and green and spread out along many colorful flowerbeds and shrubbery. Though it is peculiar, a fountain with a male statue sprouting water is censored. The statue looks more like Homer Simpson drinking beer and taking a leak at the same time… The first task for our arriving guests is to get past this site and enter the house without any problems. Good luck to them all.

A rather large pink limo first enters the scene and out steps-!

--

Meer: "Wow, ((**_Meer hops out of the limo and looks at the Manor for a second then starts having face seizures_**)) I never imagined it to be…well this…SMALL! LoLz! ((**_She starts laughing hysterically and then grins mischievously_**)) I've had bigger and they want me to stay here? As if…"

Surprisingly Lacus steps out of the limo as well. We wonder why Lacus rode with Meer instead of Kira.

Lacus: ((**_Lacus steps out gracefully and thoughtfully looks at the building in front of them too but she seems quite calm and collected unlike her look-a-like_**)) "It's not _that bad _Meer, don't worry about its size. You should be happy that its this big. If it's too big it gets lonely, and we all know if its too small well be thankful its not microscopic. I've had bigger too when I was with Athrun, but this seems fine."

Meer looks at Lacus and pouts for a second but then smiles again and starts gathering her things to bring into the Manor.

Meer: "Fine Lacus… Size doesn't matter to me that much anymore."

Lacus murmurs under her breath angrily: "Yeah- _tell that to Kira, that bastard!"_

Meer: "Hm, did you say something?"

Lacus: "No, no, nothing at all…_bastard!"_

Meanwhile at the local airport-

Athrun and Cagalli are seen carrying 3 trolleys filled with bags. Cagalli seems to be pissed off and Athrun is awfully quiet. It seems the relationship troubles have started for our characters already! Behind them a rather bored Shinn follows with Talia and Dullindal closely up the path. Rey and Arthur seem to be nowhere in sight.

Cagalli: "Grrr...why I ought to smack those airline flight attendants!"

Athrun: "…"

Cagalli: "They were flirting with you and all and you just held my hand the whole time and stayed quiet! Jeez, why didn't you send them away! I had to beat them up…and even though I enjoyed tha- THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!"

Athrun remained quiet the whole car ride to the Manor as well. It seems he was deep in thought and silently begging for Cagalli to stop yelling at him. Behind them Shinn looks at the glass window as they continue walking through the terminal.

Shinn: "Eh…where'd Rey go?"

Talia notices too and starts' looking for Rey but then Gilbert gives her a naughty grin and whispers naughty things into her ear.

Gilbert: "In the 80's on a thursday I was always in bed by 8. And home by 11, OH!"

"You must be a parking ticket, cuz you got fine written all over you."

"Giggity, giggity, giggity, giggity!"

Meanwhile on the window opposite to the side where Shinn was looking through, a golf course cart seems to be driving at 40mph. The driver seems to be Rey. He is grinning more than usual and a black sack by him is squirming around for some reason. Suddenly Rey tosses the bag in a UPS cargo hanger heading for Australia. Arthur is nowhere to be found.

Rey: "That's what you get for messing with me, you pancake stealer…"

A hippie van with Peace signs all over it chugs along a valley. It spouts bouts of emission that clouds of the sky. Its in need of a tune up...and badly. The people in the van are, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Kira, Miriallia, Dearka, and Yzak.

Fortunately, the van keeps going along until it sputters its last breath and dies in front of the Manor. Out step out the van people but they all seem to be wearing the same thing, that's colored in tie-dye. Only Kira seems to be happy amongst the group about his clothes and the arrival to the Manor.

Kira: "Wow, I love these threads and we're here!" ((**_Kira is dressed in clothes that generally peace lovers such as hippies would wear. Everything is tie-dyed_**))

Lunamaria and Meyrin in unison: "FINALLY! We're here!" ((**_They stretch their legs and start heading for the Manor_**))

Dearka: "-How many more reasons do I have to give you Mir, that I like Quagmire from Family Guy! He's my type of guy. All-righttt!" ((_**At that moment Dearka gets slapped from a pissed looking Miriallia**_))

Miriallia: "...Dearkaaa! You-ugh! I'm going in! ((_**A hasty Mir storms inside)**_)

-No one has yet noticed the fountain's uniqueness except our very own Yzak. Yzak seems annoyed and shocked to see how such a thing like the drinking and leaking Homer Simpson. As crowded as this place already is, Yzak wants to touch it, just to find out how it works and nothing more. Will he touch it and risk being caught or not? Will Meer continue not caring about size? Does Lacus want more of somethings? Why is Cagalli so happy beating people up? Is Athrun a secret mastermind? And what is up with Rey? Oh right, lastly who gets kicked off in the next installment?-

Find out next time!

A/N- Hope you at least got through it, and I'm sorry if I scared you… Okay later I will implement a voting system soon so you can vote off characters when the time comes around. Hope you can maybe give me a review? o.o;; Thanks for reading.


End file.
